Despedida de verano
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Rukia ha quedado con sus amigos para ir a la playa a despedir a una amiga que se muda lejos. En esa quedada estará Ichigo, el chico del que está enamorado. ¿Qué pasará cuando hagan burradas en la playa? ¿Por qué Rukia no quiere quedarse a solas con él en el agua?


_Bueno, este es un fic que escribí porque quería recordar este día que he vivido. Exactamente fue este año 2013. Espero que os guste y me comunicáis si os ha gustado o si no. _

_El fanfic está dedicado a mi querida Ttack, que este año se va a Indonesia... Te echaré de menosssss... A leer..._

_**Despedida de verano**_

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

El día 22 de junio, al día siguiente de acabar el colegio, el grupo de amigos había quedado para despedir a una amiga que se iba a marchar muy lejos. Lilynette Gingerbuck había llegado este año desde Tokio a Karakura, y se iba a mudar a España al año siguiente.

Ella había organizado una quedada para despedirse de todos. Irían a la playa y comerían en su casa. Había invitado a sus amigos más cercanos: Rangiku Matsumoto (ésta se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior), Momo Hinamori y su hermana Nanao, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mizuiro Kojima, Orihime Inoue y Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia, día 21, había tenido un concierto de piano al que había acudido su amiga Momo. Ella estaba nerviosa porque, en el anterior concierto, le pasó lo mismo y le había salido todo mal. Tenía mucho miedo a salir en público. Pero ese día había algo especial. Tal vez porque al día siguiente iba la persona de la que estaba enamorada y quería que supiera que ella podía, o tal vez porque le salió del interior. Tocó dos piezas al piano, una a cuatro manos con su profesor y otra ella sola. Le habían salido bien.

Después de casi dos horas de concierto, ella y su amiga Momo fueron a su casa a dormir. Al día siguiente irían a la playa.

Se levantaron a las siete de la mañana y desayunaron. Rukia se llenó el estómago con tres palmeras (cortesía de la madre de Momo, pareciera que las quería engordar para luego comerlas poco a poco) y un vaso de leche, mientras que Momo se conformó con otro vaso de leche y un rosco. Cuando acabaron, se pusieron a ver anime en el ordenador. Pasaron un buen rato enganchadas hasta que la madre de Rukia les avisó que tendrían que irse.

Se vistieron a regañadientes y se lavaron los dientes. Rukia preparó su bolsa para la playa, con todo lo necesario: la toalla, la crema solar, ropa interior de repuesto y dinero por si querían un helado. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones marrones cortos y una camiseta roja y blanca (en su mayoría) que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho. Debajo llevaba un bikini marrón con rayas blancas. Momo iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de diferentes colores y un pantalón corto vaquero. Llevaba un bikini también de rayas, pero éstas eran rojas, azules, blancas y amarillas.

Salieron a las doce menos cuarto de la casa de Rukia bajo las indicaciones de su madre y las típicas frases de "no hagas tonterías" y "pórtate bien". Llegaron a las doce a la puerta del centro comercial, donde habían quedado con la hermana y la madre de Momo. Habían quedado a las doce y media, pero ellas se adelantaron. Además que trajeron consigo a una acoplada: Orihime Inoue, quien iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta roja y un pantalón de bañador de flores; debajo llevaba un bikini de volantes verde. No es que no le cayera bien a Rukia, simplemente ella era muy inocente.

Avisaron a Lilynette de que ella iba a comer y dijo que daba igual. Luego hablaron con la señora Hinamori.

- Poneos crema solar, sobretodo vosotras dos- dijo, señalando a sus hijas.- Y si se os acercan los moscones, viento. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, no se preocupe- dijo Rukia.- Si se nos acercan, los echamos a patadas, y a mordiscos si es necesario.

- Vale. Y portaos bien, ¿entendido?

- Sí- contestaron todas como niñas buenas.

- Por cierto señora Hinamori- la llamó Rukia. Ésta al oírla, dirigió su mirada a ella.- Gracias por el desayuno. Estaba muy bueno.

- De nada. Espero que lo aprovechéis- giró su cara hacia sus hijas.- A vosotras os quiero, como muy tarde, a las ocho en el autobús, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!

Al irse la señora Hinamori, caminaron hacia la parada de autobús. Mientras esperaban a que llegara hablaban de temas sin importancia, hasta que llegó la pregunta de la inocente Orihime:

- Chicas, ¿qué son los moscones?

Se produjo un silencio acompañado de miradas lanzadas entre aquellas que eran cuestionadas.

- Eeh..- la primera en romper el hielo fue Nanao, que iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes azul marino y un vaquero corto; debajo tenía un bikini de cuadros.- Pues los moscones son... emm... ¿cómo explicarlo?

- ¿Sabes esos tíos que se te acercan cuando quieren, ya sabes, eso?- dijo Rukia.

- No.

- A ver. Cuando un chico quiere liarse contigo- explicó Momo, a lo que Orihime asintió.

- Pues cuando se te acerca con esas intenciones en la playa, sobretodo, se les llama moscones- terminó Rukia.

- Aaaah...

Poco después llegó el autobús que las llevaría a su destino. En el transporte, seguían hablando de los mismos temas, hasta que el autobús se paró frente a un Love Hotel. Empezaron a hablar de todo lo que era eso, pero nuestra inocentona no sabía lo que era.

- Nanao, tú sabes lo que es un love hotel, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rukia, rezando para sus adentros de que no fuera la única que sabía lo que era eso.

- Si es lo que yo creo que es, sí sé lo que es.

- Entonces lo que yo pienso que tú crees que es, ¿es lo que estoy pensando que creo que tú piensas?

- Sí.

- ¿Eeeh?- Momo y Orihime se habían perdido hacía ya bastante tiempo de la conversación.

- Un love hotel es un lugar que frecuentan las parejas para... ejem, ya sabéis, ESO- dijo Rukia mirando por la ventana.

- Aaaah...

- Rukia- la llamó Nanao.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó girándose hacia ella.

- Como sigas así, se te va a caer la tarta.

- ¡Joder!- dijo agarrándose al tubo de metal del bus, intentando que la tarta no se fuera a pique.- Nanao, allí hay un asiento libre. Siéntate y te la daré.

Así lo hizo, se sentó y poco después ella tenía la tarta en sus manos.

Al llegar a la parada conveniente, bajaron del autobús y se apresuraron a buscar la casa de su amiga. Tenían que pasar por un camino de palmeras, luego girar a la izquierda y, finalmente, llegar a un bar. En las viviendas de arriba era donde vivía su amiga. Tocaron al timbre del segundo piso.

Lilynette, que iba vestida con un corto vestido azul claro y un bikini color blanco, les abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron al entra en el portal fue al perro de su amiga, Kon. Subieron hasta la casa de su amiga. Al entrar, lo primero que encontraron fue la cocina, decorada con tonos blancos y negros, acompañados por una nevera de un rojo intenso; al entrar un poco más, descubrieron el salón. También estaba decorado con tonos en blanco y negro, como si fuera una película de las antiguas. Al final del salón, había una terraza que daba a la playa. Se podía observar desde allí toda la costa: los cruceros llenos de turistas, los transatlánticos que llegaban...

Rangiku, iba vestida con un vestido también corto de color mostaza y un bikini a cuadros naranjas, blancos y rosas, apareció de la nada y empezó a abrazar a todos por igual... Rukia ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Cada día en el colegio, Rangiku la abrazaba cada dos por tres. Empezaron a desempaquetar todas las mochilas junto con todo lo que habían traído.

- Eeeh, señora... ¿cómo era tu apellido?- le preguntó Momo a Lilynette, en voz baja.

- Gingerbuck.

- Ajá. Señora Gingerbuck.

- Dime, Momo- dijo, a la vez que seguía haciendo los macarrones.

- Le hemos traído una tarta de yogur, hecha por nuestra madre- le entregó la tarta y ésta la metió en la nevera roja.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Todas, a excepción de la madre de Lilynette, salieron a la terraza a ponerse la crema solar.

- Rangiku, ¿tú sabes lo que es un love hotel?- preguntó Orihime

- Mejor que tú, monada- le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo de manera pícara.

- Eemm- murmuró mirando a las demás, que solo intentaban aguantar la risa.

Al terminar de arreglarse, bajaron a la playa. El día había amanecido soleado, pero unas nubes grises amenazaban con lluvia. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde asentarse y fueron a bañarse.

El agua estaba fresquita. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para meterse. Empezaron a jugar, a nadar y a hacer burradas.

- Vigilad nuestras cosas- advirtió Rukia.

Siguieron así por, aproximadamente, media hora más. Hasta que Lilynette dijo que había que volver porque dentro de nada llegarían los chicos. Así que volvieron a su casa, pero cuando llegaron no esperaron encontrarse con:

- ¡Lilynette! ¡Ichigo y el otro han salido a buscaros!

Genial pensaron todas. Ahora tendrían que ir ellas a buscarlos.

- Iremos nosotras- dijo Rangiku, cogiendo a Lilynette por la falda del corto vestido que llevaba.

- ¡Vale!- dijo Rukia, sin embargo fue ignorada por aquellas dos.- Nosotras esperaremos por si vuelven...

Se pusieron a ver la televisión de pantalla plana. Como Lilynette tenía una hermana pequeña, tuvieron que ver los dibujos animados.

Rukia salió a la terraza a observar las olas del mar y a sentir la brisa del mediodía. Aunque la verdad era que hacía bastante calor... De pronto escuchó un grito de júbilo procedente del interior de la casa. Dio media vuelta y lo vio. Ahí estaba, sonriente (dentro de lo normal), conversando alegremente con Orihime. Mizuiro, que estaba detrás suyo, hablaba con Momo y Nanao. Rangiku le hizo un gesto con la mano a Rukia para que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Se acercó a ella y, por la mirada que le lanzó, se percató de que solo iba con una camiseta. Se fue corriendo al cuarto de Lilynette y sacó de su mochila el pantalón.

Cuando volvió al salón, vio a Ichigo sentado en un sillón que había y a Orihime tocándole el pelo. Eso le produjo un malestar del cual solo se percató Momo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos fueron a sentarse. Rukia se sentó al lado de la hermana de Lilynette y Nanao. Comieron tranquilamente y cuando iban a recoger la mesa, Ichigo se levantó y salió a la terraza. A Rukia no se le pasó otra idea mejor por la cabeza, que encerrarlo ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza. La cerró con cuidado y le puso el pestillo, luego tocó el cristal para llamar la atención de Ichigo. Éste, al oír unos ruidos, se giró hacia la puerta y se percató de que estaba encerrado. Corrió hacia la puerta donde, a través del cristal, vio a una Rukia sonriente que le hacía señas burlonas desde el interior.

Cuando por fin dejaron libre a Ichigo (después de muchas negaciones por parte de Rukia), tomaron un helado (el cual Ichigo tomó a manos de Rangiku, quien lo vio tumbado en el sofá, y se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. Se puso encima del chico y empezó a darle el helado con una cuchara haciendo sonrisas burlonas) y se pusieron a ver una película. Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron en el suelo cerca de la televisión. Ella tenía los pies apoyados en un taburete, estaba muy cómoda. Pero en un momento determinado, Ichigo puso sus piernas encima de las de Rukia. Ésta al ver que sus piernas estaban encerradas, se revolvió y consiguió liberar sus piernas. Claro, que quedaron en una postura un tanto extraña...

Estaban los dos de forma perpendicular, Ichigo con una pierna encima del abdomen de Rukia y otra encima del taburete; mientras que Rukia estaba igual. Tenía una pierna en el abdomen de Ichigo y la otra, encima de la pierna que él tenía en el taburete. Era un postura rara. Todos los presentes miraban con una sonrisa en la cara a la que veían como la "parejita".

Vieron la película y, a eso de las cinco, se fueron a la playa. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla, se quitaron la ropa y se metieron a nadar. Los primeros fueron Mizuiro e Ichigo. Rukia fue arrastrada literalmente por Rangiku y Lilynette. Momo, Nanao y Orihime entraron después.

Ichigo y Mizuiro empezaron a tirar arena a las chicas y ellas se quejaban y les lanzaban agua, a excepción de Rukia, Rangiku y Lilynette que les lanzaban arena. Cabe decir que terminaron todos llenos de arena.

Cuando ya había parado la "guerra", Rangiku y Rukia fueron a la parte más profunda de la playa.

- Rukia- la llamó Rangiku.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Después me acompañarás a comprar un collar?

- ¿Para que quieres tú un collar, Ran? ¿No tenías el que te dio Gin?

- Es que lo perdí en la piscina. Y quiero uno igual.

- Bueno, vale- aceptó Rukia.

Volvieron al campo de batalla, sí, otra vez se había formado la guerra. Rukia fue directa a por Ichigo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se colgó de su espalda como si él fuera un caballo. Pasaron así un buen rato, entre risas, ahogadillas, patadas...

Orihime y Nanao fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas por Rangiku, Momo y Lilynette. En el agua solo se quedaron los chicos y Rukia. Ella seguía intentando ahogar a Ichigo, pero le era imposible. Cuando echó un vistazo alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Mizuiro estaba en la orilla con las demás. Ella, al percatarse de esto, salió lo más calmadamente que pudo del mar.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Ichigo al ver a la chica salir.

- Sí, están todos allí. ¿No vienes?

- No, prefiero quedarme un poco más.

- De acuerdo- y siguió su camino.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, pidió un poco de bebida y charló un rato con ellos.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí, Rukia!? ¡Vuelve al agua enseguida!- ordenó Rangiku, empujándola.

- Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Rukia confundida, soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

- ¿Es que no has visto que estabas a solas con Ichigo? ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- Por eso mismo que lo he visto, es por lo que me he salido, Ran.

- ¡Tienes que dar el primer paso!

- ¡No!- exclamó, pero luego cambió a un tono casi inaudible.- Yo no soy tan lanzada como tú...

Se sentó en la arena, frente al mar, en compañía de Lilynette. Más tarde, llegó Ichigo y se sentó con ellas un rato más. Hasta que decidieron recoger las cosas y marcharse.

Antes de irse decidieron sacar a pasear a Kon y así dar un paseo. Al principio iban todos sueltos. Luego, Rangiku se acercó a Rukia y le susurró en el oído.

- Rukia, ¿has visto mi obra maestra?- dijo, señalando a Ichigo y a Lilynette. Ella iba colgada del brazo del chico y caminaban así.

- Sí- susurró muy bajito, casi inaudible.

- ¿Quieres que te cuelgue a ti también de él?

- No. No es necesario- murmuró viéndolos pasear.

Llegaron a una heladería donde compraron helados (a Ichigo le tocó aflojar para invitar a Lilynette, Rangiku y Rukia) y se dirigieron a un parque. Allí, Rukia y Rangiku se adueñaron de los columpios (como no había niños...) y empezaron a hablar.

- Rukia, tienes que dar el primer paso. Sino, no ocurrirá nada. Yo di el primer paso con Gin.

- Y aun así, lo rechazaste.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Rukia, si sigues así, todas tus relaciones fracasarán.

- Rangiku, yo no soy tan lanzada como tú- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Rukia, con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada.

- ¡Pues entonces no lo conseguiré!- gritó, ganándose la atención del resto de sus amigos.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa de su amiga.

- Rukia, ¿estás...?- intentó preguntar Ichigo.

- Déjame.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada. A mí nunca me pasa nada.

- Pe...

- Déjala- dijo Momo, yendo hacia donde estaba Rukia.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, recogieron el resto de sus cosas y se prepararon para partir. Rukia seguía baja de moral, así que Ichigo intentó animarla con un abrazo.

- Venga, que todo pasará- le dijo al oído.

Rangiku miraba esa escena. Se veían tan bien abrazados (según decían todos), así que quiso contribuir. Se acercó cuidadosamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia, al cuello de Ichigo y lo mordió. Ichigo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas tonterías de Rangiku, así que supo que se trataba de ella.

Se despidieron de todos, no sin antes varias amenazas a Lilynette tipo: "cuando vuelvas me llamas y quedamos. Si no lo haces, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente", por parte de Rukia.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús (esta vez irían todos). Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que llegara uno. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, llegó la orden más inesperada, de la persona menos esperada.

- Ichigo tienes que llamar todos los días a Rukia- dijo Momo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tienes que ser su acosador!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rukia estaba deseando que en esos momentos se la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo podía Momo decir semejante gilipollez? Siguieron durante el resto de la espera en completo silencio. No hubo respuesta por parte de Ichigo.

Cuando llegó al bus subieron, se sentaron en los asientos que había (porque el bus iba prácticamente vacío) y empezaron a hacer burradas. Hasta que llegó otra pregunta inesperada (para Rukia estaba más que esperada) de la persona indicada.

- Ichigo, ¿estás enamorado?- preguntó Rangiku.

- Eeeh... no. ¿Por?

- ¿Y no estás interesado en nadie actualmente?

- No.

- ¿Y no piensas que a lo mejor, el amor de tu vida es una persona cercana, de la cual siempre recibirás apoyo?

- Eeh...

- Ran- la chica miró a Rukia.- ¿Sabes que ahora mismo, te estás convirtiendo en la persona más hija de puta que conozco?

- Sí.

- Ya decía yo.

- Ichigo- siguió Rangiku.- Puede que cerca de ti haya una persona que te aprecia mucho, ¿eres consciente de eso?

-...- la respuesta de Ichigo fue interrumpida por una sonora y fingida tos proveniente de Rukia, que dio fin a la conversación.

Después de quince minutos en el autobús, Rukia decidió que tenía que bajarse en la próxima parada.

- Como tú puedes bajarte en la que quieras, ¿te bajas conmigo?- le preguntó a Ichigo.

- Claro. Vamos Mizuiro.

- Mierda- pensó Rukia.

Se despidieron de todos y bajaron del transporte. Caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta que sus caminos tuvieron que separarse.

- Bueno- empezó Ichigo-, ya nos veremos este verano, ¿no?

- Sí, ya nos veremos.

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia y ésta se tomó la pequeña libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. Tomaron caminos separados que los llevarían a sus casas.

Cabe decir que Rukia se pasó la siguiente semana soñando cada noche con Ichigo.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en otro fic. Besos. Chauuus :3 Acordarse: REVIEW :3_


End file.
